


Heat Of The Moment

by sweeneybearsam



Series: Married Dorks [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Married Dorks, karaoke madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/sweeneybearsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super fast Married Dorks drabble based off a pic from NJCon 2014 with Richard hiding under Matt's Karaoke Kings shirt-- While Matt was wearing it. THE PICTURE WROTE THIS FOR ME.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Of The Moment

How did it always come to Matt being half naked in front of screaming fans?

This was becoming a more often question in Richard’s mind, watching Matt end up out of two shirts before Misha so sweetly announced that he still had one more. Rich wasn’t sure why, but this was starting to bug him, making his way to his husband’s side and leaning into him, enjoying the fact that they were both pleasantly buzzed and Matt felt warm and had that smile going.

As Misha explained the rules for the auction, Rich found himself rubbing against Matt and purring as his husband dipped to kiss his lips with a smile and soft hum.

“Misha just likes my body.”

“Everyone does. Especially me.”

Matt laughed at that, hugging Rich closer and pushing his chin up to kiss him again, some fans nearby cooing as Rich broke away to look at them. Even if the fans knew, he tried to stay away from being too handsy with Matt in front of them—that was more Misha and Jared’s thing.

Maybe it was all the alcohol and the still present buzz from his birthday, but tonight, Rich didn’t care. Somehow, as Matt danced in his place, Richard ended up nosing his way under the bright blue shirt he had on, face to his husband’s warm skin and half dazed smile crossing his lips.

Matt let out a sound halfway between a moan and a yelp as he realized where Rich was, making no effort to push him away and turning his attention to the man speaking into the mic. Rich, however… he decided to make this difficult.

He nuzzled his way up to just under Matt’s collarbone, kissing the spot a few times and smirking to himself as he felt the goosebumps break out on the smooth flesh. Then he dipped lower, Matt’s hand clamping onto the nape of his neck in silent warning through the fabric.

Rich nuzzled into Matt again, kissing a short trail to Matt’s nipple, tongue darting out and Matt making a strangled keening sound above him, hand squeezing Rich harder as he tried to stay calm.

Rich took pity on him, only repeating it a few times before he reluctantly sliding the shirt up and slipping away from Matt, who was glaring at Rich in a way that told him he would pay very, very dearly for this once the party was over. Somehow, though? He couldn’t bring himself to care. He just moved back to wrap his arms around Matt and lean into his ear, cooing softly.

“I like it better when you have clothes on, though.”

Maybe it wasn’t always such a bad thing, after all.


End file.
